<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day in June by hopelesspedantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611300">A Day in June</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesspedantic/pseuds/hopelesspedantic'>hopelesspedantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend Series - Marie Lu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Nausea, Smut, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Vomiting, feeder, might as well be OCs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesspedantic/pseuds/hopelesspedantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend Series is as good as irrelevant. It's just a plotless stuffing fetish fic that uses the Legend Series as a very bare framework for attractive people to go to town. </p><p>June and Day live together in the Diamond district, and own penthouse apartments in a particular high-rise. If they ruin one, well, there's always another one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1^st Apartment, 1^st Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not gonna be a story or anything, just a couple scenes from a couple nights.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day moaned. June felt a shiver go down her spine. Oh how she loved that sound. His stomach was peeking at her from under his plain white silk shirt, pushing between his unbuttoned pants. She reached from behind him where his hands were tied with a silk scarf, and gently cupped the cold crescent of skin, feeling the panting as he leaned his head against her arm. He'd never let her do it like this before, to go so far so slowly; piece by piece, his waistline growing bigger inch by inch. A bowl of army issued porridge, a keg of beer, and a jug of water sat on the desk in the bedroom of the three room flat. A stack of six bowls stacked haphazardly by the lamp. Day sat in the desk chair as June oscillated from her perch on the bed, to the desk with the bowls and porridge, and back to him again. </p><p>"June, baby, I can't do this much longer." He murmured. June leaned off the bed and planted a kiss on the slight dampness of his collar. She slipped another spoonful of porridge in his mouth as they both crooned with delight--he was distracted by momentary bliss of eating. His face contorted as he mashed the hot spices in his mouth and swallowed. "Water--or beer--give me something to drink, quick." He tilted his head back and she placed the funnel in his mouth, hoisting up the water jug and tipping it carefully towards the spout. For several seconds June and Day stood in stasis, and he chugged the water down loudly, not spilling a drop of it on his uniform or the pristine room. As the jug reached its last dredges, he sputtered, spat out the funnel, and moaned so loudly June peeked behind the window curtains for any witnesses or worse, investigators. </p><p>"Are you okay? That was a big one." For several seconds, Day didn't answer. He sat still, squeezing his eyes shut and panting. June placed a hand on his upper back, and he burped quietly, paused to make sure nothing was coming up after it, then slowly leaned back in the chair again, paler, sweatier, and rounder. He nodded. </p><p>"Yeah. Fine. Bit off more than I could chew there." </p><p>"I'm sorry. That was my fault.” She rubbed his back. “Here, this should help you relax." She half filled a bowl with beer and put it to his lips. He sipped it down and let the alcohol warm him slowly from the chest out, as June kissed the vapors off of his mouth and thin mustache, straddling the desk chair, but only half sitting—real estate was getting scarce on his lap. He giggled a little as she leaned her pelvis against his stomach and the beer settled over the dome of his gut. June wrapped her arms behind his head, angling his face toward hers so she could suck on his lip, his ear, his collar, and his neck, as hungry for him as he wasn't for porridge. She reached back onto the desk and took a bowl. Placing it on his belly, pinned between their chests, she began to feed him spoonful after spoonful. She helped him force down two more bowls by kissing and rubbing in the right places, but as she leaned back to get the third, she felt him shudder, and the weak burp that followed smelled faintly like reflux and gall. She turned back and he fell forward onto her, his clammy face smacking her collar, the skin of his flushed cheek laying hot against her chest. She embraced him and pressed her cheek against the top of his head, while her breast cushioned his cheek. She sat down on his half covered thighs with her knees either side of his gut while she rubbed his back in gentle up and down strokes. He nestled against her and breathed deeply to calm his belly, whimpering every once in a while. </p><p>He placed a light kiss on her collar, and she knew he was ready for more. </p><p>Gently pushing him against the back of the chair, she retrieved that bowl of porridge and spooned more soft, savory mush into his mouth, as he closed his eyes and surrendered to her. A bowl and half went by until she noticed the feeling of warm skin against her inner thighs. His stomach had swollen until it's now fully bared, tight, tan skin pressed lightly against her legs. She swallowed hard and looked up at him where he lay slightly comatose, sweaty and stuffed against the back of the chair. The sight of him made her blood pump faster; she bit her lip and felt her cervix flex. He didn't oppose it when she got up and put the funnel in his open mouth again, and as she lugged the second water jug off the floor and began to pour, he diligently swallowed every drop. His stomach made a strange noise, somewhere between a gurgle and a heave, and although his head did not raise, nor his eyes open, his hands jerked in their bonds as if they wanted to fly to his gut. She observed the belly from above, a dome of muscular flesh that pushed out from his frame like a medicine ball, taught and heavy. His head lay back and his breath came hard and rapid. She crouched down and placed a gentle hand on the firm front of his stomach. It shivered painedly in response, a moan escaping his lips when she applied a little pressure. He caught a burp too heavy before grimacingly swallowing down puke. </p><p>His belly was tight packed with food, but gas was filling up the free spaces. She rubbed the heel of her hand upward toward his chest and murmured soothing words to him as he moaned and arched his back to help support his gut on his thighs. She kneaded the side of it, her other hand unable to resist joining in the massage, as Day relaxed, letting her pinch and prod his huge stomach. She massaged upward, working out bubbles trapped deep in his intestines until finally, he sucked in a breath, pulled his muscular arms tight in the restraint, and grit his teeth. He was unable to block the deep, wet, belch that blew out of him, followed by passed gas and a sigh of relief he couldn't keep to himself. His entire body relaxed back against the chair’s wooden back with a creak, and he smiled coyly at her. June bit her lip. She wanted to climb on top of him and strip him naked, but about a fifth of a cauldron of porridge, and a half gallon of water stood between her and that endgame. </p><p>"Baby," Day murmured, closing his eyes. "Let's fuck." June chuckled and lifted off her camisole, leaving her torso bare and chilly. He lifted his head a little and cracked open one eye. He flicked. "Now. Let's fuck right now." She leaned over his belly to gently kiss his quivering lips. She could feel his heart pumping fast against her bare chest, and she reached her hands under his shirt and pulled it off, exposing his full torso of tan skin and bulging belly. He started to kiss her, but she gingerly pushed him back and pointed to the food on the table. </p><p>"We've got to finish it, Day." She murmured. He pouted, but she tucked his hair behind his ear, affectionately whining. "You promised..." He settled back in the chair with a sigh. </p><p>"Fine. But we're picking up the pace." He pointed to the funnel and she dutifully placed it between his teeth. He pointed to the cauldron of hot, thick porridge, and then to the funnel. June's eyes went wide. </p><p>"You're sure about this?" </p><p>He nodded. She wasn't about to ask twice. The cauldron of porridge emptied into the funnel and then dredged into his mouth with minimal gagging, and as the last of it sloughed through the spout and into his throat she followed it up, without skipping a beat, with the jug of water, watching his waistline’s inflation along with each laborious gulp. The water was gone before she knew it, and she half wished there were more as it disappeared down the spout, down into his gullet, and then into the biggest, fullest belly she had seen on him - it nearly reached his knees. As he finished gulping down the last of the water, he spat out the funnel and cried out in pain. </p><p>"Oh fuck!" His arms fought the restraint, and he twisted and turned in the chair, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut. “Baby, please untie me. I’m gonna hurl.” </p><p>She leaned over him and slid the scarf on wrists onto the ground. Immediately, his arms wrapped as far around himself as his girth would allow, and he doubled over the fat, gasping and groaning, moaning to himself about which part of it hurt most. Was it the stretched circumference, the panging underbelly, the overexerted deep epicenter, or the swollen, still rumbling upper belly? June rushed to his aid, all thoughts of 'more' far from her mind. She knelt down and brought her face to where his bent over his belly, disfigured with pain, eyes shut tight. His breath smelled like porridge and puke. </p><p>"Day, look at me, are you okay? Do you need me to get you salt coffee?" After a moment he shook his head no, gagged, and then whimpered. He began rocking a little, muttering to himself and holding his belly. Finally, he whispered something.</p><p>"Get me some beer and help me to the bed." June rushed over to the table and brought a bowl of beer tapped from the keg on the desk to his lips. Grimacing, he swallowed it, and she watched his muscles relax and his brows unfurrow as the alcohol soothed the aching pain. She bent over in front of him, letting her breasts hang, which made the corners of his mouth turn up a little as she slid her elbows underneath his armpits. </p><p>"On the count of three I’m gonna lift you to your feet, okay?" </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>"One, two, three." She pulled upwards as swiftly and gently as she could to counter the weight of his stomach, which was apparently too swiftly and too roughly, as he retched and spat a mouthful of vomit into the bowl she quickly held in front of him. </p><p>Once up, he straightened his back slowly, allowing his belly to adjust slowly to sticking out in front of him, as he supported it in one hand like a woman nine months pregnant. He looked at June, and June back stared at him in a way, but mostly awed at his belly, her face growing red and flushed, muscles panging. He smirked and perched on the bed, his belly resting heavy on the duvet and pushing up on the bottom of his ribs. </p><p>"Well, come on, then." He teased, and she rushed to throw herself against him, trying to be gentle against his dome of a gut as she forced him down, and they shuffled up higher onto the bed. June began wrestling off his jeans, feeling the pulsing between her thighs as he began taking off her skirt. His belly teetered between them as he lay on his back, and June straddled him, spasming with impatience. His dick was standing up like a flagpole in the rain, and she shoved her dripping pussy onto it, and her tongue in his mouth and then in his navel. </p><p>She tried to show restraint, considering his state, but couldn't help herself as she slammed her pelvis into his, her toned stomach collided with his oversized gut when she thrust herself against him, forward and back, over and over, faster and faster, the sight and sound of his stomach rumbling and gurgling with each impact only sending her deeper and harder into a fuck frenzy. </p><p>He arched his back and cried out in pain and pleasure, as she kissed around his stomach and let him orgasm inside her. She slid her trembling hands lightly over his whole twitching body and belly, which shook painfully under her. </p><p>She squealed as he flipped her over onto the bed and shoved himself deep inside of her, his gut resting on top of hers. Deeper than she had, harder than she had, and faster, he pounded her into the bed, and she tensed her abs and lifted her pelvis to support his swinging, weighed-down hips as their sweat and breath mixed and his stomach pulled him forward. She felt the climax coming on as she waved her body up and down beneath him. A scream that sounded half agonized, half ecstatic, burst forth as the tension in her lower half hit peak like fireworks and electric shock combined. </p><p>She wrapped her arms around him as he lay down beside her, but he grimaced wrapped his arms around his stomach. She looked down and the poor thing. </p><p>"Ooohh-" he groaned, but tried hard to take a jovial tone. "My tummy hurts." He didn’t seem to be joking much. June sat up. </p><p>"Are you okay?" </p><p>He shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, that was amazing, but it might've been... a lot for right now." He dug his fingers into the soft top of his belly and winced. </p><p>"Here, close your eyes." She murmured, leaning him against the bedroom wall then spreading his legs to make room for his belly to sag to the bedcover. She began massaging as she had done before, bottom to top with the heel of her hand, eliciting little, puttering burps and quiet moans, occasionally brushing her fingertips and fingernails against his member as she did so. He shuddered with every casual stroke that made blood rush to his face. His gut started making more noise, and his expression said he was positively sick to his stomach. She shuffled backwards on the bed. </p><p>"Do I need to get you a trash can?" </p><p>He shook his head softly and gently rubbed his belly. "No, I’ll be fi-", but he was cut off by projectile, creamy vomit, which flew out of his mouth as he grabbed his stomach and keeled over on the bed, his gut heaving vehemently, his throat alternatively chucking out vomit and dragging in air. June clapped him on the back until he had puked his last, then wiped his mouth with the corner of the duvet. </p><p>"Is it wrong for me to say that was still sexy?"</p><p>He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a shuddery breath. "It didn't feel sexy.” The side of his hand dragged puke and saliva across his cheek. “Awe, shit. The bed's ruined." </p><p>June felt her face get pink. "There's always the floor." </p><p>They locked eyes. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1^st Apartment, 2^nd, 3^rd, and 4^th Rounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation from literally the last sentence of Ch. 1. Day and June do oral and throw up, with some sucky dialogue separating the rounds. June drinks too much beer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chile, this is smut with a capital S, M, U, and T. This bout as NSFW as I get on here. Please enjoy and don't come for me. Also lmk if you want some wlw or mlm cause I was thinking about them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clambering off the bed and onto the hardwoods, he laid by her, placed a hand on each of her inner thighs and shoved them apart. </p><p>“Babe!” She shouted, but speech was cut off when her lower half spasmed. She could feel his tongue rubbing just inside her labia, and her legs started to quiver as he drew a breath and placed his lips around hers while rubbing circles on her clit. She moaned and squeezed her hands into fists as he began kissing her belly and breasts gently, playfully. He grabbed her waist with his left hand and shoved his right between her legs, kissing her abdomen over and over again, in steady rhythm with the drilling of his fingers on her vaginal wall. Pound, kiss, pound, kiss, pound, kiss, inching her closer to climax. She whimpered and twisted and pounded her fist on the hardwoods, as he smirked and leaned his thigh onto her clitoris while stimulating it from the other side. Clear ejaculate edged out around his fingers and he laughed at her red, straining face. He put his lips on hers again, sucked for all he had in him, and that was enough to tip her over the edge. She gasped and curled up like a fetus, shivering and moaning, as Day sat back and held his still-too-large stomach while gloating in his success. </p><p>June recovered in a moment, then swung on top of him and pinned him to the ground by his shoulders. </p><p>“Two can play that game.” </p><p>She grabbed his dick and he jumped with surprise. She fondled the end with her fingertip, and inserted it lightly to her dripping cervix. Day braced himself, but she took it back out and dragged her fingers up and down the shaft playfully. She slapped him and he grinned, then punched him and he gagged, making it harder to master his excitement. As the force and sensation of the punch spread through his body, she put him back inside her, and the pain was brutally overtaken by pleasure, but she pulled him out again and tickled his balls. He laughed. </p><p>“Stop it!” He grabbed her bicep and pulled her close, whispering into her ear, “Do you just like to see me suffer?” </p><p>She bit her lip. “I kinda do.” </p><p>She sat on his stomach and put a hand over his mouth to stop the vomit, while at the same time, she wrapped her hand around his slimy penis and vigorously jacked it once or twice; his body was momentarily confused as to whether he should cry or cum, so he precame and groaned in agony. She moaned with excitement, grabbing his underbelly and digging her nails into his fat flesh as she settled back on top of his dick, and he quivered with tension beneath her. Slowly at first, she wound her way from the tip to the body, pinching his stomach where she could tell it hurt most while kissing his neck and chest. She sped up. He gasped for breath as she shoved herself violently onto his penis and he felt himself sinking deeper into her with each stroke, as she threw her ass back in the air and swung forward as she yearned for a crucial depth. Sweat poured over her; then she placed her hands on either side of him and devoted her focus and energy fully to the swing of her hips and the pounding of each passionate, calculated stroke that kept him edging toward critical mass. He groaned and grabbed her ass as it worked up and down over top of him, begging her to finish it as sweat dripped and his mouth panted with anguish. </p><p>“I kinda wanna see you puke again, is that wrong?” She muttered, leaning down and putting her wet lips against his ear. </p><p>He groaned. “Keep this up, and you will.” </p><p>She giggled with delight and arched her back, jostling his whole body with the force it added to each stroke. There were tears in his eyes, and his heart felt primed to burst when she finally looked him over, deemed he was in enough torment, placed her hips poised over his pelvis and her lips against his. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll stop.” She mumbled as she kissed him, and with one fateful thrust, shoved him deeper than he thought he could ever go into her, and for the first time, a tear fell as he came. June cackled as he arched his back and grabbed her wrists, barely able to control himself as he finished passionately. She shivered as he shot semen violently inside her and then she climbed off of him, exhausted. </p><p>“Water break, please.” She gasped, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead. </p><p>“You already made me drink all the water.” Day gasped, in between recovery breaths. </p><p>“I did, didn’t I. What else is there?”</p><p>“Beer.” </p><p>“That’ll have to do.” June climbed to her knees and pulled the barrel on the desk to the edge, so that the keg spout reached just over the tabletop. With her back to Day, she placed her mouth over the spigot and put her hand on the handle. Her concave back shone with sweat, and her ass in his face made him flick, against all odds. She released the flow of beer too fast at first, and she gagged and gulped with sputtering, then she adjusted the handle so that the liquid could be swallowed at less of a waterboard pace. He watched for a while, then crawled forward, feeling thirsty himself. He moved around the side of her, and was immediately taken aback. </p><p>The sleek curvature of her kneeling silhouette was interrupted by a rapidly swelling belly. She breathed laboriously through her nose and gulped beer down loudly, never stopping for air. As she swallowed down rapid bouts of liquid, her stomach grew and hung down further toward the floor. Her breasts swung loosely with her stomach, and Day’s tired dick flicked again. </p><p>She giggled with her mouth still wrapped around the spigot, while her brow furrowed in her growing distress. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her, cupping her belly and kissing her shoulder. She weakened at the touch, but kept drinking, and he felt her belly filling like a water balloon in his hand. The aerated liquid jetted violently in her gut, and only as she started to experience violent punches of liquid reflux did she take her mouth and hand off the tap and fall backwards into him, gasping for oxygen and holding her loud stomach. </p><p>“My stomach... It’s so full, I love it!” He held her belly and felt it sloshing as she squirmed. The gas within it bubbled audibly, and with a sensation like a helium balloon, he felt her underbelly expand. She winced and cupped a hand over it. It gurgled, and he watched a bit of it rising, as trapped bubbles of agitated beer expanded within her. She rested her shoulders against him, her stomach nestled between her raised thighs and her full chest. She massaged it, but doing so seemed to excite more gas to build up and press against her skin, leaving her stomach drum tight and simultaneously sloshy. She twisted side to side and moaned, occasionally stifling and swallowing burps. </p><p>“You look pregnant,” commented Day, leaning her against the bed and placing a hand on her belly. She burped and pulled his hand down to the active depths where he could actually feel the churning he was hearing. </p><p>“I have morning sickness like it too.” She clamped a hand over her mouth and swallowed hard. “I feel like puking.”</p><p>“I wonder why.” She punched him and he remembered how vulnerable he was, as the pukey feeling inside his far-from-empty, and very much volatile gut resurfaced. </p><p>“Don’t tease me, Day, my belly really hurts.” </p><p>“Sorry, sorry. Yeah, it’s amazing how big you got so quickly.” </p><p>“It’s all gas,” she mumbled, cupping her gut with both hands. “It’s expanding and pushing out, but it’s trapped and I’m not letting it out so I can see how big my tummy will get. It really hurts though.” She rubbed a hand lazily over the top of the growing dome, and he kissed her. She kissed him back and laced a hand around his waist, pulling him in front of herself. He put his hands on either side of her, pushing her up against the foot of the bed, their lips in constant contact. She wrapped her hand into the roots of his hair and cupped the other around her belly, whimpering. </p><p>“Does it hurt, baby?” He breathed, between drinking the beer on her tongue. </p><p>“Kissing you helps.” He straddled her and she embraced him, moaning as their swollen stomachs touched, hers bloated hard and still inflating, and his stuffed soft and tossing violently. The kissing morphed into sucking, and he clamped his mouth around her neck and bit hard. She squeaked excitedly, and one of her hands dug into the muscles of his back while the other went to cup her upper stomach. He replaced it with his own, pushing her into the foot of the bed as he squeezed her waist. She propped one elbow up on the bedspread and dug her nails in him. Suddenly, he was inside her again, slow and gentle against her ballooned belly. He thrust her softly against the foot of the bed at first, in a gentle rock. Chills spread across her skin and her stomach muscles retaliated and threatened upchucking. </p><p>Suddenly, he grabbed under both her thighs and pinned her against the foot of the bed, his arms shaking, his face intermittently turning away when his angry stomach forced him to burp. She rubbed his waist and the side of his belly, dragging her nails across him while touching her lips to wherever was available while he fucked her carefully and sucked on her neck. </p><p>She tossed her head back and gasped with pleasure as he grunted and thrust her harder into the footboard. She felt him smiling and took the opportunity to shove her tongue in his mouth, biting and sucking on whatever was in front of her. It was his turn to gasp with delight, as he kept up the gentle, rhythmic thrusting against the foot of the bed, partially for balance, partially for pleasure. </p><p>She groaned weakly as he started to go deeper and hit her clitoris with his thigh. She put both arms on the bed to help his tired but muscle written arms keep her up, and passively let him fuck her lovingly against the wood frame, head back, eyes closed, stomachs tightly and painfully swollen, the muscles squeezing the bloated balloon inside her more forcefully with each impact. He tried to be gentle with his belly against hers, especially considering that he was nearly as sick as she was, but fighting the desire to curl up over a trash can and puke his guts out so he could finish this. She crooned with delight, and he felt both gas bubble in her underbelly and the first tremors of stimulation spread across her skin. He upped the ante, desperate to get her there so he could either puke or cry. She gasped and clutched the bedspread into fists as he started to knock the headboard against the wall, shaking with the effort of holding her up and building her up. She could feel it rising within her; his shaking turned to excited tremors as they both climbed toward euphoria. </p><p>She gasped his name incredulously. “Day.” She tightened her biceps as he rocked his full weight against the bed, “Day-” her desperate voice excited him more, and he shoved her harder against the footboard. “Day!” He couldn’t help but let a longing moan escape him as he sped up. “DANIEL-” He slammed her against the bed and then crumpled as he felt himself cum in her for the third time, and she vomited half a keg of beer on him, but he felt her body shaking and knew he’d finished her too. He jizzed, pulled out, and rubbed her back as she clutched her stomach and upchucked the sloshing contents of the keg, all while weak in the knees from cumming. </p><p>When she’d finished, he wiped himself and her mouth with her camisole, then sat against the bed, letting her lay her head on his lap while she whimpered and rubbed her still slightly domed stomach. </p><p>“Do you feel better, baby?” He asked, wrapping an arm under hers and palming her belly. She nodded and cuddled closer against him, reaching up to pat his fat stomach. “You’re right.” he continued, running a hand through her hair. “Puking really is hot.” She giggled and looked up at his flushed face. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” She smirked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Day nodded. “Yeah, babe.” </p><p>“Well,” she mused. “We’re even on vomiting, but we’re not quite done for the night.” </p><p>He cocked his head confusedly at her devious expression, and she replied in an enigma. “I can’t let you win.” </p><p>“Win what?” </p><p>“We made each other cum the same amount of times. That’s not allowed.”</p><p>“It’s not? Is this a competition or something?”</p><p>“Yes, it is, and I have to beat you by at least one.”</p><p>“I don’t think this is a-” </p><p>But her hand was already there, holding his penis. His tired body trembled with exhaustion, but between her tongue, her fingers, and her cervix, she managed to get him up. For several minutes she fucked tirelessly, almost scientific in her focused effort to finish him. His upset stomach rumbled with indigestion meanwhile, his brow furrowed with pain. He came close to cumming time and time again, but each time, he was just too tired and too sick to his stomach. But she didn’t stop. He almost wanted her too, until he felt that creeping up of euphoria. </p><p>“Oh,” He gasped, as she slid his dick into her mouth, her throat tensing up around the bell. She didn’t stop, the way she usually did when she was teasing him. She squeezed her eyes shut, stilled her gag reflex, and continued. “Oh shit-” He tensed his back and balled his fist. “Augh-” it was as painful as pleasurable, until suddenly, she reversed the direction and sucked him out again to his delight. He smacked his hand against the bed and pushed the mattress, the level of tension below his waist edging on too much. “June you’re fucking incredible-” She sat on it and slipped it all the way in in one go. “Oh, fuck me!” He squeezed his jaw shut and grabbed his stomach. She bounced, every part of her reverberating on and through him. He shut his eyes. He didn’t think he had anything left. She bounced again and he felt the jiggle go through them both. His chest pounded and his breath came short. She licked his chest. “Oh, oh, oh shit oh-” she rocked on it, forward and back, forward, back, and finally, grabbed his waist and shoved him balls deep inside her, and he came for the fourth time in one night. </p><p>Triumphant, she let him finish, ignored the tears she knew he didn’t want her to see, then climbed off and laid on the floor, utterly spent. He leaned against the bed with his eyes closed and his body limp, trying to form a thought, catch his breath. A few minutes passed silently.</p><p>“We made babies tonight, Day.” </p><p>“You’re probably right.” </p><p>“What do you wanna bet this place doesn’t have Plan B?”</p><p>“They don’t, I checked.” </p><p>“Four times. You didn’t pull out once.” </p><p>“I guess congratulations are in order.” </p><p>“I might not be ovulating. So maybe not.” </p><p>Day laid on the floor next to her. “Yeah.”</p><p>“This room is disgusting, though.” She commented, looking around from her position on the middle of the wooden floor, and he laughed. “Two people puked in it.” He placed a hand on his deflated, still heavy belly. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself close so their sore tummies could touch, and they laid here, her head to his chest, arms around his torso, thighs on his thighs, panting softly, kissing each other intermittently in random places. “Can we please shower?” </p><p>He nodded. “Yeah. But I have to throw up.” </p><p>They got to their feet and stumbled to the bathroom, and June perched naked on the edge of the tub while Day knelt gently in front of the toilet, holding his middle. They waited. </p><p>“Anything coming up, cap’n?” She asked, after a few moments passed. </p><p>Day held up his hand. “Wait a minute.” She drummed her nails impatiently against the ceramic, and Day leaned further forward, cupping his belly. She heard the deep gurgle and recoiled, palming her own puffed gut in sympathy.</p><p>“Ooh. That sounded bad.” He grabbed the soft flesh of his stomach and leaned further into the toilet, spitting, begging anything to come up and relieve him from the tossing and pain in his gut. His intestines moved again, and he pressed on his belly, producing a hard gag and some lumpy reflux. </p><p>“Here, babe.” June said, as she got off her perch on the tub and knelt beside him. “I’ll help you get it up.” They sat there for a moment, poised, and when his stomach gurgled again and his torso heaved, she smacked his penis, he convulsed violently, and then vomited projectile into and around the toilet. </p><p>“Holy fuck-” he started to comment, but was cut off when his gut contracted again, and he chucked out the last bit of porridge, water and beer. Finally finished, he sat back against the wall, wiped his mouth and massaged his deflated midsection. June got into the tub and turned on the showerhead. </p><p>“C’mon big guy. I know you’re tired. Once we’re clean we can spend the night in one of the empty condos and get this one cleaned. Won’t that be nice? Clean and fresh in a new spot?” Day got to his feet and stepped into the steamy shower. June handed him the soap. “Plus,” she mused cynically. “Since we’re officially trashing this place, and I’ve always wanted to try it, we can do it in reverse in the shower.” </p><p>“What? Are you drunk?”</p><p>“I’ve always said I’m curious about shower sex.”</p><p>“June-” But June was already kissing him. </p><p>End. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//!TW:assault mention//I unfortunately won't be continuing this b/c I was assaulted by a guy with the same name. :( You can still enjoy it here though! There just won't be any updates for a few years. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>